falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Casas Enterradas
A town full of dirt farmers and Gecko hunters, Casas Enterradas has weathered everything the wasteland has thrown at it and still perseveres to this day. Known for being the home of infamous Comanchero; John Butcher, the town has been known for its infrequent Silver rushes and occasional role in the politics of the Cattle Country. History The first settler in the area that was to become Casas Enterradas was a lone scavenger named; Albert Rolands. Albert constructed his lone dugout around the year 2182 and lived in the small abode for most of his life until the year 2200 when while fetching water from the nearby stream he found bits of shiny metals floating in the river, upon further inspection he discovered that it was bits of silver. Excited by his find Albert began scouring the shores of the stream for its source. Finding the source of the silver bits was eminating from a small bog. Rooting around in the bog he eventually located a small bane of silver and began dig around it, eventually he had dug himself a small pit mine hole. From this small pit he extracted the silver and brought the little bit of bullion he had extracted to the nearby town of Valle Hermoso to sell to the local Assay Office. There it is determined that the silver is genuine and he receives a small check that he redeems for a pouch of pesos. Using the pesos he purchases more digging material and a small box of dynamite to help drive his operations and soon he was making weekly trips into Valle Hermoso with a pouch of silver to collect his pesos. Eventually, a few of the local prospectors followed him back out to his plot, seeing the small mine and abode they shot Albert down and took over his spread. Moving their families in a week later and quickly went to work, times were tough for these settlers as they slowly built their dugout homes. However, their activities attracted more and more settlers and pretty soon there were several pit mines along the bank of the river with prospectors feverishly working away in search of silver. The town boomed in 2210 as people built their homes or just set up tents and survived. The town became known for its violent nature as jealous prospectors and miners fought in the streets, in the tent saloons and at the small general store that dominated the center of town. However as the silver vains were all dugout and mining became less profitable the miners began to disperse, packing up their things, abandoning their homes and setting off for more fruitful ventures elsewhere. By the time 2215 arrived the town had gone from a population of 140 to about 20 people in all. It wasn't until the year 2223 that the town boomed once again as yet another silver boom ensued, and a third time in 2230 when the remains of a small warehouse was found nearby. It was during the months after the last boom that Mary and Donny Butcher wandered into town with their small amount of possessions, took up residence in one of the dugout homes and promptly had their first child; John. John Butcher would later grow up to be an infamous Comanchero with his stylized name; Johnny West. However for many years the town would remain a tough frontier town, weathering several booms and even a comanchero attack, the town had about six different Aguacil most of whom either left when the booms receded and one who was killed by Comancheros in a raid. Eventually, however, the town was able to find a suitable person to run things around town; Enrique Garcia who remains the Aguacil to this day. Government For most of the town's existence, the only real law has come from the town's elected Sheriff or Aguacil. The Aguacil has all the powers of any other law enforcement officer along with the ability to hire deputies, form posses and serve warrants, writs and bring in bounties. A new Aguacil is elected by the town through a general vote every five years. Economy The town's economy primarily revolves around the various silver mines that dot the river shore up and down the coast, however whenever the town's population has an influx there are usually a number of large tent saloons that open up as a result, those giving the town yet another asset to drive their economy. Outside of this the town relies upon the local farmers and gecko hunters to keep money flowing into and out of the town, selling their meager crops and gecko hides for a few caps to merchants that occasionally pass through town. Category:Places Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas